


【蝙超/BS】超人喜欢蝙蝠侠

by kisschaos



Category: DC - Fandom, batsuper - Fandom, 蝙超 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisschaos/pseuds/kisschaos
Summary: 超人拼命解释着，释放着善意，甚至因为找不到蝙蝠侠而哭泣。 但是他捧着布鲁斯的臀部吞吃性 器的强硬动作，实在跟他的歉意对不上号。





	【蝙超/BS】超人喜欢蝙蝠侠

1  
超人被某个新的地下反派绑架到了哥谭，连带氪石一起卖给了企图凌辱他的权贵。  
超人冷静地劝说他们，有氪石他会有生命危险，他们没法碰他。  
他们说，死了也没关系，趁热来一发就好。  
超人假装妥协骗他们移走氪石，不然自己无法配合。  
然后就被扎了一针神秘药剂。  
超人奋力逃脱，想要去找蝙蝠侠求助。  
2  
他喜欢蝙蝠侠，这次没准能“改善”一下他们之间的关系。  
不能改善也好，只要在蝙蝠侠身边，总会更好一些。  
3  
但是他找不到，他只能朝着最后一次听到蝙蝠侠的声音附近的地方拼命飞，结果因为虚弱而掉进了布鲁斯的房间阳台。  
布鲁斯被惊醒，把他抱上床，拉上了窗帘。  
正想着是不是要暴露身份帮助他，超人醒了，抱住了布鲁斯摸他的手，扯着他上了床。  
4  
春药催着超人摸遍联盟赞助人的全身，但他自己却屁股湿淋淋地硬不起来。  
布鲁斯虽然风流成性，但是从来没对比他还大个子的男人有兴趣。  
虽然超人是值得信赖的战友，但若是要强奸自己，还是赶紧离开吧。  
醒来的超人也不会十分自责了。  
5  
“韦恩先生，请你帮我。”  
超人的身体已经脱离了理智。  
“韦恩先生，请配合。不要逃了。”  
他用最后一点能量，使出超级速度和钢铁之躯把跑到走廊的亿万富翁抓了回来，用热射线融掉了门把手，又拆了房间里的钢结构茶几，弯折钢筋捆住了花花公子的手。  
超人眼睛发红，欲望催得他精神震颤，凶狠非常。  
他焦躁的喉咙发出咕噜的声音，最后选择低下头去......  
6  
舔硬布鲁斯·韦恩的性器。  
7  
克服着离不开男人性器的口舌欲 望，超人尽力解释来龙去脉，却被不听话的舌头搅得支离破碎。  
“只有......呼嗯，这么，一次，我不会......唔，嗯，伤害你的，请帮帮我！”  
“请你把我......好大，嗯！当做一个不请......自来......过分清......晰的春梦。麻烦您硬起来好吗！求你....”  
超人的小卷毛一颤一颤地，讨好着，恳求又绝望地抬眼看着布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“我本来想去找......一个好朋友帮我……治疗药效的，他是我的朋友，他懂得很多，可是我找不到......他。”  
是布鲁斯听错了吗？超人最后那个字是不是掺进了十分明显的哭腔？  
超人拼命解释着，释放着善意，甚至因为找不到蝙蝠侠而哭泣。  
但是他捧着布鲁斯的臀部吞吃性器的强硬动作，实在跟他的歉意对不上号。  
8  
超人坐上布鲁斯·韦恩被扒光的身体，来不及脱掉衣服，便撕开了上衣。  
克拉克会拉开外套露出希望的图标，而此时超人撕开了超级英雄的贴身制服露出了格外丰满的肉欲天堂。  
哦不，胸膛。  
9  
超人制服完整的小立领配上制服缺口里白花花的胸口，相当不错。  
他又扯开了自己的裤子，贴着布鲁斯巨物的穴 口像一团热乎乎的奶油，软热得惊人。  
花花公子布鲁斯被压制得难以移动，脑内异常灵活，他甚至在认真地吐槽： 超人干嘛要说这么多，直接撕开裤子坐上来，任何一个男人都不会拒绝，三秒之内充能完毕都不是什么难事吧？  
奶油还能咬得那么紧，布鲁斯发出过载的喘息和呻 吟。  
10  
超人尽情地骑乘，让那根棍子在自己热情又柔软的内里戳来戳去。  
他的前面终于半硬起来，但是自慰也没有什么快感。  
布鲁斯又哼哼着说：“我讨厌，嘶，在床上看到，啊，男人的玩意。”  
于是超人放下了撩开制服的手，不脱了。  
11  
超人明显高潮得有点快，而布鲁斯还没射。  
不上不下的结果让布鲁斯很是难受，他已经放弃了跟超人交涉，只想好好操上一顿。  
他开始挣扎，被超人以为想跑。  
内里翻腾的欲望使超人没过多长时间又激动起来。  
“你不要跑！”他吼着，用热射线融了钢筋交接的地方。  
布鲁斯对这个床上的暴君没什么意见。  
12  
但其实经过第一次食髓知味，欲望更甚了。  
太过敏感的感官全面打开，身体各处都流窜着电流。  
蓝红交加，湿润的眼睛，难以承受的眉头，挺起的鼓胀又红润的胸膛，全面打开的姿势。  
此时的超人浑身上下都充斥着肉欲，漂亮脸蛋反而没那么明显。  
令他自己绝望的是，他有点清醒了。  
他清醒地发现，自己停不下来了。  
13  
超人不想面对布鲁斯热切的注视，更没法跟他交流。  
于是转身过去骑着布鲁斯的性器。  
红色披风盖着他起伏，像是超人飞翔的背影。  
14  
布鲁斯将钢筋手铐和床头黏连的一点点扭下来。  
他撩开披风。 完整的制服下有块破损，红润的穴口在中央饥渴地吮吸，仿佛窥见了超人的内里。  
15  
而克拉克在哭，像一个小男孩似的憋着声音哭。 那些呻吟又杂又乱，就算他憋着声音也于事无补。  
可他需要一个私人空间宣泄自己。  
他讨厌自己的不受控制。  
那些害他的人，也好讨厌。  
他还讨厌自己为什么不再努力一点，早早地把蝙蝠侠追到手。  
为什么不能再坚持一下找到他。被他接受，或者被他拒绝，甚至被他强行压制治疗，都比这样好。  
16  
但超人自己完全看不到，制服勒出来的肉痕和拍打产生的肉浪，已经快把蝙蝠侠逼到发疯了。  
布鲁斯的喘息也一样充满欲望：“放开我！我们，我们好好操一次，转过身来！”  
刚巧克拉克再次高潮，向前趴着瘫软下来。  
布鲁斯不管他，挺腰接着干，他现在不在乎还能看到什么，有那么个圆圆的，含着青筋怒张的性器的抽搐的小洞，那被拉扯又送回的肠肉，已经够他抖着腰塞满的了。  
但是这种姿势太难受了，干着干着还会脱离开。  
超人的上半身被他粗鲁地抬腿顶回来。  
17  
布鲁斯·韦恩要求掰开钢筋，以一种绝不浪费时间怂着胯催促的方式。  
超人勉强转身过来，艰难地打开束缚，过程多难熬他记不住，也不用记住，因为下一面他就立即被按在男人身下，干得红披风上湿了一大片。  
18  
超人迷迷糊糊地以为他放了什么野兽出来。  
这是第一次人类把超人的大腿、肩膀，脚腕掐出青紫。  
灵活的大手抓揉胸部，跟普通人无差的超人差点要按到窒息。  
他反抗，试图抓住身上人的胳膊。  
布鲁斯被超人碰到夜巡的伤所产生的痛刺激到，几乎把超人的耻骨撞碎。  
19  
超人被花花公子翻过来，大大分开的臀腿使健壮的超人也腰肢纤细。  
韦恩家主手臂缠绕着拧成一股的披风，单手就将他拽得后仰，甚至离开床面，不需要维持姿势就能像是骑马一样干得超人抖得几乎碎掉。  
布鲁斯现在是真正的骑士了。  
他继承了韦恩家族的猎人基因，把马儿骑得汗流浃背，昂首嘶鸣。  
20  
又换了个新姿势，侧过来举起腿。 超人在韦恩家主的床上尖叫：太深了！  
“受不了？你飞走啊。”  
氪星人无比庆幸自己是个男的，否则现在子宫都会被捅坏掉。  
21  
被按住的人变成了超人，他无法反抗，无法逃脱，又一次哭了出来。  
如果他找到蝙蝠侠就好了，他虽然态度冷硬，可是人真的很温柔，绝对不会让他这样连求饶道歉的话都说不清楚。  
22  
“韦恩，韦恩先生，我已经不，不需要！”  
发丝同样汗湿的布鲁斯啧啧：“没你这样的，谁先开始的？爽了就想跑？”  
“那，那您轻一点……”超人愧疚又害怕地分开腿，露出那早已红成一片的腿间。  
23  
早上起来，超人穿上了韦恩的衣服。  
“韦恩先生，感谢你的帮助。”  
“别这么生分，昨天的'韦恩先生'叫得多好听。”  
“您放心，我不会纠缠你的。”  
克拉克没有约过炮，不懂如何隐隐拒绝，只能直截了当地说出自己的意思。  
“真的不纠缠一下？那只能说下次再有事情求助，找我。”  
“不会了，下次我会注意。”  
“呵，好的，祝你幸运。顺便一说，你身上都是韦恩家的味道，我很喜欢。”  
24  
“对了，你昨天说的朋友，是蝙蝠侠吗？”  
“这是我的秘密，韦恩先生。”  
25  
跟蝙蝠侠见面了。  
“蝙蝠侠，你......”有没有喜欢的人？  
“怎么了？”  
超人在犹豫。  
他通过上次的意外，明白了自己多么喜欢蝙蝠侠。  
但韦恩居然在衣服里给他留了一张纸条。  
还是先处理那回事吧。 

tbc

写的比较零碎，大家多发挥自己的想象力吧（溜走）


End file.
